A known form of swing down stabiliser leg is mounted to a frame of a caravan or the like and swings between a raised position and a lowered position to engage a ground surface.
A bracket connects the leg to the frame and a locking pin is used to secure the leg in both raised and lowered positions. The pin extends between the bracket and a locking plate associated with the leg in order to lock the position of the leg relative to the bracket. The pin is spring biased into an engaged condition, where the pin extends through an aperture in the locking plate, and a release condition, where the pin is removed from the plate and the leg is free to move. A pull handle is provided to move the pin into the release condition.
The leg is formed of tubular inner and outer sections, with matching square profiles to prevent relative rotational movement between the sections. The inner section is arranged to telescope in and out of the outer section. A hinge pin connects the inner tubular section to a ground engaging foot plate. The weight load of the caravan is transferred through the hinge pin to the ground via the foot plate. The foot plate is able to pivot around the hinge pin to accommodate variation in the slope of the ground.